Yogamoanyo
Yogamoanyo is a speedrunner who has managed a decent track record. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 2 Yogamoanyo replaced CabooseMiller101 and was placed in Group B. He did a race with Mr100PercentGamer in Crash 3 to beat Tiny and get 2 gems and 2 gold relics, which he lost, but he managed to beat Slugha1 in a race to beat the Komodo Bros. in Crash 2, and CrashtoHedgehog in a Crash 1 race to beat the first island. Yogamoanyo had 7 points which was enough to make it to Round 2. In Round 2 Yoga won against James2667 in a race to beat Dingodile with 2 gems in Crash 3. In the Semi-Finals Yoga lost to CrashBandiSpyro12 in a Crash 3 race to beat N. Tropy with 3 gems and 3 relics. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 Yogamoanyo signed up for IAS 3 and was drawn in Group A. He raced GamerNGF in a Spyro 1 race to reach Magic Crafters and beat Dr. Shemp. Yoga lost. His next match was against Xenocide8, which was a Spyro 3 race to get 20 eggs, which he won. His last Round 1 match was against ilovemadnesscombat in a Spyro 2 race to get 8 orbs, which he also won, resulting in Yoga going to Round 2. In Round 2 Yoga lost to Tealgamemaster in a Spyro 1 race to Dream Weavers. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 In IAS 5 Yoga was drawn in Group M. He lost to RabidWombatJR in a race to beat the Komodo Bros. with 4 gems in Crash 2. He beat NIN1OD0 in a race to beat Papu Papu with 2 gems in Crash 1. In Round 2 Yogamoanyo lost to AuronSuper95. in a race to get the gem in Double Header in Crash 3. Yogamoanyo entered the wildcard match in the Quarter-Finals, but he came 4th after quitting. It was a race to beat Pinstripe with a gem in Crash 1. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 Yogamoanyo's IAS 6 campaign began very well after beating PeteThePlayer in a race to 3 skill points in Spyro 2, thanks to a smart route. He probably would have gone on to win the group, but he didn't do any other matches, and SamatelloHD was allowed into Round 2 instead, more than likely because he was the second-most active person in the group. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 Yogamoanyo was drawn in Group A, along with Bionicle2809, MrEddy1667ful and SGkieran. However SGkieran quit and MrEddy1667ful was removed due to not knowing how to render his video. They were replaced by TheSubpixel and ShoReWol. Yogamoanyo did a match against Subpixel in a Gex 2 race to get 2 red remotes and the hidden white remote in Mao Tse Tongue, which he lost. His next match was an easy victory against Bionicle, also in Gex 2, to get 3 red remotes in Out Of Toon. His last match was against ShoReWol. They did another Gex 2 race, this time to complete Aztec 2 Step with 5 red remotes. Yogamoanyo won, but gave ShoReWol a rematch due to him forgetting to get the reward white remote in Out Of Toon. In the rematch, ShoReWol won, leaving Yogamoanyo eliminated in Round 1. Yogamoanyo was also in the grand final call, and beat all of the grand finalists by an hour, but it didn't count, since he had already been knocked out of the tournament. Statistics Game Statistics Category:Competitors from the United States Category:Tournament Veteran Category:Past Competitors